Everybody Loves Me
by absolutelyfabx3
Summary: Four months after Vegas Night. A new girl comes to town. Relationships will be tested. Rules will be broken. Everything at Degrassi, is about to change.
1. New Girl In Town

**if you read this story, please leave a review, reviews are the only thing that keeps me writing! so if you want to see more chapters, review it!**

* * *

Jenna stared off in a daze, clutching the phone in her hand, which was now sticky with sweat, thanks to her palms. She chewed on her lip and sighed.

"kels, what am i going to do when this baby gets here?"

She bit down on her lip even harder, fighting back the tears she felt forming in the corners of her eyes. She sat up on her pink bedspread as she waited for some life saving advice from her cousin. She heard Kelsey sigh on the other line.

"jenna, there isn't a lot that you can do. this baby is going to be here, whether you're ready or not. have you decided? are you..keeping it? …with you?"

Jenna rested her head in her hand and shrugged, even though there was no one around to witness this gesture.

"i don't know kelsey, this is too much for me to handle. i'm only sixteen. i shouldn't have to decide this..at least not on my own."

She felt a few tears escape her eye and she wiped them quickly away, even though she was in the privacy of her own bedroom, she promised herself she wasn't going to cry over this anymore.

"anyways, i'm really glad you and your mom are coming here for a few months. it'll be nice to see you, seeing as i almost never get to."

Jenna laughed lightly, and glanced at the clock. 11:42 pm. She heard Kelsey laugh.

"i know, it's so exciting! I can't wait to see the school, and meet everyone.."

Jenna smiled, happy that at least Kelsey was getting some enjoyment out of this horrible situation. She stood up and stopped chewing on her lip.

"well, it's getting late. I better go. i'll be at the airport tomorrow morning with my mom to pick you up. see you soon."

Kelsey and her said their goodbyes and jenna hung up the phone. She collapsed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jenna woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. She groaned and rolled over on her side, just to be stopped by the large lump on her stomach that seemed to be growing bigger each and every day. She glanced at the clock. 8:50 am. It was wednesday. She would normally be in school, but her mom let her skip today so she could help Kelsey settle in. Kelsey and her mom were going to be living with Jenna and her mom for the next few months, to help take care of the new baby. Jenna was thankful, seeing as K.C was refusing to be a part of the picture, but she wasn't sure how well four girls living with each other and a baby would go. She got up and threw on another pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. She heard her mom yelling from the hall.

"Jenna lets go, they've probably already landed!"

Jenna grabbed her bag and rushed out of her room.

"alright mom, i'm coming."

She slid on some shoes and followed her mom out to the car. The ride to the airport was a good 20 minutes, and she looked out the window for the majority of the car ride. As they pulled up to the airport, they saw Kelsey and her mom waiting outside. Jenna smiled brightly and waved at Kelsey, before climbing out of the car and rushing to Kelsey, wrapping her in a hug as tight as Jenna could manage, without smushing her stomach and causing any pain.

The rest of the day was nothing special, Jenna helped Kelsey unpack, and their mothers went off to unpack on their own. Later that night Jenna and Kelsey sat on their beds, talking about all the recent degrassi scandals, hook-ups, all the interesting people that went there, and what Kelsey should expect on her first day. After hours of talking the two finally fell asleep, alarms set for 6:45 am.

* * *

Eli and Clare walked hand in hand up the stairs of Degrassi. They smiled towards Adam as they met up with him, and Clare motioned Alli over to join them. They chatted about their plans for the weekend as they approached their lockers, all conveniently right next to each other. As they were unpacking their books, they overheard K.C talking to Drew about a new girl. K.C cleared his throat and leaned over towards Drew.

"yeah, Jenna's cousin Kelsey is coming into town, supposedly they're going to help with the baby, but who knows how long they'll all last under one roof, it's like four jenna's. you can't even begin to comprehend how needy and annoying that group of girls will be."

Drew laughed and Alli looked back at him, well, more like glared back at him. Things weren't going so well between them ever since Vegas Night. Nothing was quite the same since that night. The school had let up a bit, at least the uniforms were out of the picture, finally. Eli looked over at Clare, who had a horrified expression on her face. The last time a new girl came to school, it was Jenna, and everyone knew how that turned out. Jenna stole K.C from Clare, K.C broke Clare's heart, and if Kelsey was anything like Jenna, Clare had a pretty clear image of the future in her head, and that image consisted of Eli, in Kelsey's arms. Eli turned Clare towards him, as if reading her mind and smirked.

"worried about something?"

Clare tried to smile as she looked up at Eli,

"no, not at all."

Clare pushed her hair away from her face, and looked down towards the ground, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, causing them to turn a light shade of pink. She hated how Eli always knew when something was bothering her, and he had this weird way of knowing exactly what was on her mind. Eli laughed and stared at Clare, as he took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"no one is going to steal me clare, don't worry about that."

He smiled and kissed her lightly, feeling her smile against his lips. As Eli pulled away Adam laughed.

"well if you don't want this kelsey girl, i sure do."

Eli looked back at Adam, and saw that his gaze was directed towards the doors. Eli looked past Adam, towards the doors and saw Jenna walking in looking..well..as pregnant as ever. But that wasn't what everyone in this hallway was looking at, behind Jenna was a girl who looked similar to Jenna, except ..less pregnant. Eli looked her up and down, studying her. She was wearing a small black skirt, dotted with little flowers, a pink tank top, and black high heeled boots. an outfit so "appropriate" for the first day at a new school. Eli shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked at Adam as he turned around to face Eli.

"that's.."

Eli stopped mid sentence, trying to clear his throat. Adam nodded and smirked.

"yup, that's Kelsey."

Eli looked over at her and she smiled and locked eyes with Eli as she walked past him. She broke their eye contact once she was past Eli, and looked forward. Eli's eyes still followed her. He only broke his gaze when he heard Clare slam her locker shut, and mumble.

"so much for her not stealing you away from me."

Clare stormed off and Eli ran his right hand through his hair and turned towards Adam.

"Kelsey isn't even my type."

Adam shrugged and rose his eyebrows towards Eli.

"well, neither was Clare."

Eli looked at Adam and shook his head. Adam smiled at Eli and then walked in the other direction with Alli, leaving Eli leaning against the lockers by himself.

* * *

**i know this chapter wasn't the most exciting thing, but I just had to introduce kelsey, and set the scene i guess. i promise, this story will get a loot better :) so what do you guys think of kelsey? what do you guys think will happen? please leave reviews!**


	2. I promise i'm not using you

Kelsey walked into room 204 and looked around the room. No familiar faces from earlier. '_great.' _Kelsey thought to herself as she walked up to the teacher's desk and introduced herself.

"I'm Kelsey, i'm new..well, obviously."

She laughed and continued talking to the teacher, while scanning the room out of the corner of her eye. She recognized two or three of the faces, probably from the hallways earlier. _'that's the boy from the locker earlier..' _ Kelsey smiled and looked towards him. Eli looked behind him and then back towards her and smiled back weakly. Kelsey's smile faded, as she wondered why he didn't look a little happier to see her. All the other boys had. She turned her attention back towards the teacher as she was pointing Kelsey to her seat. How convenient, it was right next to Eli. Kelsey walked over and slid into her seat and turned towards Eli.

"Hey. I'm Kelsey. and you are..?"

She smiled brightly and held her hand out across the small distance separating them. Eli looked between her face and her hand. He placed his hand in hers for probably a millisecond, not even bothering to shake it. Kelsey's face crumpled in confusion as she slowly pulled her hand back to her side. She turned to face forward as Adam's face popped out from behind Eli's head.

"Kelsey! Kelsey, hi, i'm Adam!"

He extended his hand eagerly towards Kelsey and smiled. It was possibly one of the biggest smiles Kelsey had ever seen in her life. She smiled out of politeness, and took Adam's hand, shaking it lightly before yanking it away from Adam. Adam started leaning back into his seat. While doing so he managed to whisper into Eli's ear,

"she digs me."

Eli, trying not to laugh, ended up letting out a noise resembling some sort of snort as he put his hand slightly over his mouth, trying to hide his amusement out of Adam's comment. Kelsey looked over towards them, trying to figure out what was so funny. As she opened her mouth to demand what Eli was so amused by, a girl ran into the classroom, and the teacher spoke out.

"oh clare, so nice of you to join us! alright class, w're going to get lab partners. I've assigned them, oh i know, that's so terrible. you will be sticking with these people for the year, there will be no changes, i've got the names on the board, take a look."

Clare slid into the other open seat next to Eli. The teacher smiled as she backed away from the board, allowing the students to read the pairings on the board. Kelsey found her name, and saw 'Eli' scribbled next to hers.

"Eli, well, who's Eli exactly?"

She looked around the room and heard Clare let out a disappointing, angered sigh.

"this idiot right here is Eli."

Clare was pointing to him, and got up, moving to the back of the room with Adam, her partner. Kelsey smiled towards Eli.

"what's her deal?"

She nodded her head towards Clare and Eli sighed, turning to face Kelsey fully for the first time.

"she's my girlfriend..things are..i guess rough right now."

Kelsey nodded slowly and watched as Eli got out a notebook and threw it on the desk.

"are you sure she's still your girlfriend?"

Kelsey rose one eyebrow, playfully questioning Eli. Eli closed his eyes and shook his head.

"so, we gonna do this lab or what?"

Kelsey's smile faded from her face, once again, upset that Eli was not taking the bait and flirting with her. She quickly grabbed a pen out of her bag. After working for a good 20 minutes in silence, the bell finally rang. Eli stood up quickly, grabbing his stuff and beginning to walk out of the room. Kelsey grabbed his arm and glanced back towards Clare who was watching them intently. Eli turned around and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"what the hell are you doing?"

Kelsey stopped and bit her lip, suddenly embarrassed. She hadn't expected Eli to react like that.

"um, well I just..okay. It's lunch time, i'm the new girl, I have no friends..I'm assuming Adam sits with you, and he's the only person around here that seems to enjoy my company, and I just don't want to be the new loner girl sitting alone at lunch.."

Her voice trailed off and Eli's annoyed expression had not changed at all. He shrugged.

"you're jenna's cousin, sit with her."

Kelsey rolled her eyes and laughed, secretly wanting to jump for joy knowing that Eli payed attention to the gossip that was floating around about her, but at the same time her blood was boiling with anger at the fact that Eli seemed to have no interest in her at all.

"it's like you don't even go to school here, you're such an oblivious..idiot.."

She paused and put her hand on her forehead as Eli shook his head laughing.

"i'm an idiot? that's a good way to get a spot at lu-"

Kelsey cut him off, speaking over him, in a much louder tone.

"JENNA GOES HOME TO EAT LUNCH. SHE IS PREGNANT. ALRIGHT?"

Adam ran up to them and pushed Eli and Kelsey apart. They had unknowingly stepped a little too close to each other in their argument. Eli turned away from Kelsey and walked out the door, Clare following close behind him. Adam looked over at Kelsey and held his arm out.

"come on, you can sit next to me, it's going to be an awkward lunch anyways, with those two fighting."

Kelsey smiled and linked her arm through Adam's as they walked out the door towards the lunch room.

* * *

Adam and Kelsey entered the lunch room to find Eli and Clare sitting across from each other, clearly ignoring each other's presence. Clare jumped up at the sight of Adam and waved him over, her sudden excitement vanished as she spotted Kelsey trailing behind Adam. Clare sat back down as Eli glanced over his shoulder. Kelsey saw him roll his eyes as she approached. She slid into the chair next to Eli and clapped.

"well, let me just get my knife out so i can cut this tension.."

No one spoke. Kelsey cleared her throat and began digging in her lunch, examining the contents of it. There was a loud squeak and a tapping. Kelsey looked up to find an indian looking boy standing up at the microphone, tapping it and mumbling check into it. The boy cleared his throat and smiled.

"Hello students of degrassi, sav your president here with holly j. to bring you some exciting news. tonight, there is going to be a dance. the first since vegas night.."

Kelsey noticed Eli tense up and Clare glance over at him, chewing on her lip. Sav continued.

"we are aware that vegas night turned out to be a very..traumatizing..event for some, but we finally got Simpson to okay the request for a spring dance. I know this is short notice, but Simpson just got the school board to give us this okay. tickets will be on sale in the foyer for 10 dollars, it is a formal event."

Sav stepped away from the microphone and the lunchroom erupted in laughs and shouts, people making plans for the dance. Eli turned towards Clare and locked eyes with her, for the first time the entire lunch period and sighed.

"Clare?"

He nearly whispered her name and she looked up, twirling a piece of her short hair around her finger. She sighed.

"you're buying my ticket."

She smirked and got up, throwing away the remainders of her lunch. Eli smiled for the first time all day. Kelsey turned towards Adam and smiled.

"need a date?"

She winked and Adam nodded. Kelsey felt slightly guilty, using Adam to make Eli jealous, but Adam was all she had. Kelsey watch Eli out of the corner of her eye, and saw he was looking back and forth between herself and Adam. He looked a little dumbfound as he slowly stood up and walked away.

* * *

**alright so i know this isn't much better, but i needed to get some tension going on between kelsey & eli, & a little something to fire clare up before i can start the actual drama. the next few chapters should have some more exciting plots seeing as they'll take place at the dance. :'D**


	3. Not Interested

1:36 pm. The school day was almost over. Kelsey and Jenna emerged from their English class, following Eli, Clare, Adam, and Alli. Kelsey was examining the people she passed as she walked, not paying much attention to the group she was actually walking with. Kelsey was looking to her right at a short kid with rainbow colored pants, wondering why anyone in their right mind would wear those pants to school, as she heard Clare gasp lightly. Kelsey turned her head forward, to find herself colliding with Eli's back. Her nose smashed into the back of his neck and she stumbled backwards. Eli turned around harshly and you would have thought daggers were shooting out of his eyes, hitting Kelsey right in the face.

"can you watch where you're walking? i'd rather not have bruises all over my neck from your teeth slamming into it."

Eli turned back around and looked towards the door once more. Clare looked up at Eli, confused.

"do you have to be so mean to her? you stopped so suddenly, it's a wonder she didn't fly backwards half way down the hall."

Eli looked down at Clare and started to protest against her,

"do you not see who just walked in the front doors of the school? I think I have a good reason to be a litt-"

Kelsey walked between Clare and Eli, forcefully slamming her shoulder into Eli's.

"just for your information, i'm not some giant, my teeth are no where near your neck, that was my nose, smartass."

Eli stood staring at Kelsey for a few moments, his expression of annoyance unchanged. Without showing any interest in Kelsey's remark, he turned towards Clare to begin talking again. Kelsey grabbed his arm and began walking the other way.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat riiiight over here, for just a minute.."

Eli yanked his arm out of Kelsey's grasp and took her by the shoulders.

"you and me, don't need to do anything. I have no interest in speaking with you."

He let go of Kelsey's shoulders, and turned around towards Clare, leaving Kelsey standing there, stunned. As Eli and Clare started walking away, Alli shot Kelsey a sympathetic look, and Adam walked over to Kelsey.

"are you alright? Eli just has some..emotional..issues…"

Kelsey walked past Adam, in an attempt to follow the group. She called out over her shoulder towards Adam,

"yeah i'm fine. don't worry about it."

Adam was slightly offended as to the way she just left him standing there, but he followed her anyways. When he caught up to her, he noticed everyone still looking towards the doors. Walking through the doors with a police officer, was Fitz. Adam looked down towards Kelsey, and glanced at Eli's angered expression.

"um, that's Fitz. I don't think you've heard of all the Vegas Night drama, have you?"

Kelsey looked up at Adam and shrugged.

"Jenna just said that Degrassi dances never go as planned…and that after that dance, degrassi was taking on a series of changes, that's all."

Adam looked at Eli once more, contemplating the idea of informing Kelsey of all the actual events of vegas night. He figured it would be in his best interest to leave that subject untouched. He didn't want to freak Kelsey out before her first big dance, and he didn't want to risk losing this date with her.

* * *

Adam stood in the mile long line of people waiting to buy their spring fling tickets. He had 2 missed calls from his mother, and if he wasn't home soon, she was going to freak out. Adam and Drew really didn't want their mother to find out there was another dance tonight, because there were two possible horrible outcomes of that. Either she would insist on chaperoning again, not letting either Drew or Adam out of her sight, or she blatanly wouldn't let them go to it. Adam really wasn't close to the front of the line, and he needed to be home within the next 15 minutes. He pulled out his phone and started to scroll through his contacts for his mom's number, when he spotted Kelsey. He smiled and waved her over.

"Kelsey, I hate to ask you this but I need to be home, so do you think you could take my place in line and get the tickets? I mean, if you're not busy or anything."

Kelsey nodded and stepped in front of Adam.

"no problem, I need to kill an hour anyways."

She laughed and waved goodbye to Adam. After about an hour of waiting, Kelsey was almost to the front of the line, when Fitz stepped in front of her. She cleared her throat and tapped on his back.

"yeah, uh, hi, excuse me? yeah, you're not cutting me. i've been waiting here a long time and i'm not letting some fat headed idiot make me wait eve a second longer than i have to."

Fitz laughed and backed away with his hands up.

"alright, alright, whatever you say, m'lady."

He smirked, winking at Kelsey. Her face crumpled up in disgust as she turned to face forward again, just to feel Fitz slide into line behind her. She rolled her eyes and practically jumped on the ticket table, just to get away from Fitz.

"hi, two please."

She smiled towards Sav and Holly J. who wrote her name on the list, and proceeded to hand her two tickets. As she went to grab them, and much larger, greasier hand beat her to it. Fitz laughed and snatched her two tickets.

"Thanks, saved me the trouble toots. so, what do you say..Fitzy needs a date."

Fitz once again winked at Kelsey, as she stared at him, horrified. Clare was walking past the ticket table as Fitz was trying to make his move on Kelsey. The words rang through her ears.

_"Fitzy needs a date. Fitzy needs a date."_

Clare closed her eyes, her mind wandering back to the day she first heard those words.

_"got plans tonight?"_

_"uh, yeah..kinda.."_

_"break 'em. Fitzy needs a date to Vegas Night…or I put your little boyfriend in the hospital."_

_"…if i got with you….you'll leave Eli, AND Adam alone?"_

_"as long as they stay outta my face. take it or leave it."_

_"…okay."_

Her mind replayed the last events of that night. the knife. Eli. his face…

Clare turned towards Kelsey with a pleading look on her face,

"Kelsey, please do-"

"Fitz, i'm sorry, but I already have a date with someone."

Kelsey grabbed her tickets out of his hands, leaving him standing alone. She walked over to Clare and smiled.

"I'm sorry, were you saying something Clare?"

Clare smiled and sighed of relief.

"oh, uh, no I was just..nevermind. See you tonight?"

Kelsey nodded and smiled, walking out of the doors.

* * *

Kelsey stared at her reflection in the full length mirror on the back of her door. Her light blonde hair was curled into soft curls, cascading around her shoulders. Her make-up was done, her dress was on, and she was slipping her black heels on. She smiled towards herself and adjusted her dress once more. She was determined to make this night one to remember, hopefully by winning Eli over. She took one more look at her appearance, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**this chapter was going to be way more intense, but it was muuuch too long, so I split it in half. expect next chapter to be fullll of drama ;D lots of eclare, & alot to do with adam too! pleeease review, more reviews = next chapter quicker :D**


	4. Jealous Much?

**thank you guys so much for all the reviews, even though i basically had to pull them out of you! :) here's the next chapter, my personal favorite so far! :D**

**

* * *

**Eli pulled up to Clare's house in his hearse, Morty. He climbed out of the door, and made his way to Clare's front porch. He rang the door bell, one hand behind his back, as the other straightened out his black blazer. He looked around, waiting for someone to open the large, brown door. The door slipped open and Clare poked her head out. She smiled at the sight of Eli. She opened the door fully, and stepped outside. Eli smiled and studied Clare secretly. She was wearing a strapless green dress, that hovered right above her knees. She had a silver barrette holding her curls out of her face. She looked beautiful. Eli smirked towards her, bringing his hand out from behind his back. He was holding a rose out towards Clare. She smiled and took it from him, her cheeks blushing.

"Eli, I-"

Eli held his finger over her lips, smiling.

"I just want you to be sure of us, Clare. I want you to know i'm not going anywhere.."

Clare looked down at the rose and smiled. She inched towards Eli. She moved her face forward, her lips brushing lightly against Eli's as her mother called out to her.

"Clare, I need pictures!"

Clare closed her eyes, and turned around walking through the door again.

"coming mom!"

She turned towards Eli and rolled her eyes.

"you would think it was prom or something."

Eli laughed and followed Clare, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Adam walked into the gym of Degrassi, scanning the room for Kelsey. The gym was decorated nicely, there were lights hanging from the ceiling, large white gates with vines and flowers woven in and out of them. It reminded Adam of a vineyard. He continued scanning the room for Kelsey. He spotted her leaning against the snack table with a glass of punch in her hand, talking to Alli. He walked over and Kelsey smiled towards him, waving. She hugged Alli good-bye, and walked over to Adam. He looked at her dress and then back up at her.

"You look beautiful."

Kelsey blushed lightly, and took a sip from her glass before responding.

"you clean up pretty good, if I do say so myself."

She laughed and then looked around.

"I figured it would be better if we just met up here, you know, to avoid mom's bombarding us with picture requests."

Adam nodded, thankful that his mom still had no clue about this dance.

Kelsey glanced towards the door and saw Eli and Clare walking in, hand in hand. She put her glass down on a table and looked at Adam, stepping closer to him.

"wanna dance?"

She grinned and put her arms around Adam's neck, without waiting for an answer. She felt Adam's arms wrap around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder, glancing over towards Eli and Clare every once in a while. She locked eyes with Eli and smiled softly. Eli looked away, running his hand through his hair. Kelsey noticed he did that quite a lot, especially when he was uncomfortable or nervous. The song they were dancing too shortly ended, and Kelsey removed her head from Adam's shoulder.

"I could really use a drink..do you mind getting me one?"

Kelsey tilted her head to the side, and bit her lip, waiting for Adam's answer. He nodded, and walked over to the snack table. As soon as Adam was out of sight, Kelsey looked over towards Clare and Eli, who were smiling towards each other at the ticket table. Kelsey ran her fingers through her bangs, and put some of her curls in front of her shoulders. She walked over towards the ticket table, examining Eli. She couldn't help but notice how her red and black dress coordinated exactly with Eli's clothes, as Clare's bright green dress stuck out like a sore thumb next to Eli. Kelsey cleared her throat as she walked up to them and smiled.

"Eli, Clare! Hey guys."

Her eyes traveled from Clare, to Eli. Her gaze lingered on Eli a little longer than it should have. She turned to Clare and smiled.

"Clare, you look so pretty! your dress is beautiful."

Clare smiled weakly, nodding.

"thank you kelsey, you look great as well."

Kelsey turned to Eli and laughed.

"Funny how our outfits match, and we didn't even go together, huh?"

Eli nodded slowly and looked Kelsey up and down.

"uh, yeah. funny."

Kelsey smiled in satisfaction, knowing she was slowly breaking down Eli's tough guy image. She turned back towards the snack table and saw Adam was finishing filling the drinks.

"well, I have to get back to Adam..nice chatting with you."

She locked eyes with Eli once more as she turned around, walking towards Adam. Clare turned to Eli and grabbed his hand.

"lets go dance."

Eli groaned and followed Clare.

"Clare, come on, you know i don't dance.."

Kelsey grabbed Adam and led him to the dance floor, conveniently right next to Clare and Eli. Clare glared at Kelsey as she pressed her body against Eli, making sure her head was right in the way of his view of Kelsey. Adam spun Kelsey around, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, twisting her fingers in his hair. Eli still managed to see just above Clare's head, just to see Adam give him a thumbs up. For the next half an hour, it was all a competition between Kelsey and Clare. Who could look better dancing, who could get closer to the guy they were with, who could get Eli to look at them longer…Eli thought Clare was acting pretty pathetic, trying to one up Kelsey, but he wasn't complaining. Although Kelsey was doing a much better job..

As one of the songs ended, Kelsey whispered in Adam's ear, took his hand and started walking through the gym doors and turning down the hall. Eli watched them leave. Clare shook her head, took Eli's face in her hands, and smashed her lips against his. Eli pushed her off of him and backed away from her.

"Clare, what are you doing with yourself tonight! Why is it so important for you to compete with Kelsey?"

Clare shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Maybe because it's so important for you to watch her every move."

"Clare, this isn't you! and if this is who you're going to be because she is around, then I don't want anything to do with you."

Eli turned around walking out the doors, leaving Clare standing alone. She wiped a tear off her cheek and walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Kelsey pushed Adam against the wall of the empty classroom, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I figured now would be a good time to be alone.."

Her lips grazed his and she smiled. Adam closed the gap between their lips, pressing his against hers. Kelsey placed her hands on his neck, moving her lips along with his. Adam pushed away from the wall, backing Kelsey into a desk and pinning her down. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, but Adam put his hands in hers, stopping her from removing any item of clothing. Kelsey pulled away, breathing heavily.

"wh-what are you doing?"

"i'm stopping you from doing anything you might regret..that's all."

Kelsey shook her head and laughed,

"Adam, don't worry about it..I wouldn't regret it."

She moved her face back towards Adam's as the door to the classroom swung open. Kelsey shrieked and pushed Adam off of her, straightening her dress, only to find Eli standing there. He shook his head and pointed a finger at Kelsey.

"you might regret something after finding this out."

He pointed to Adam now.

" "He" isn't even a he."

Kelsey's eyebrows rose, and her face then crumpled into confusion. Adam shook his head and stepped towards Eli.

"come on man, please don't do this."

Eli shook his head.

"this guy right here, is a girl."

Kelsey looked back and forth from Eli to Adam and shook her head.

"oh-..oh my god..wh..why?"

Kelsey walked over towards Eli and looked back at Adam.

"you..you're sick. don't you ever touch me again."

Adam placed his head in his hand and screamed.

"Eli, why the hell would you tell her something like that!"

"because Adam, she doesn't want to hook up with you, she just wants to make me jealous. thought i'd save you both the pain that would be caused from this."

Kelsey looked up at Eli and shook her head.

"and you..you don't know what you're talking about Eli. I can hook up with whoever I want, and no..it wasn't to make you jealous."

If he was going to play with her emotions, then she could play right back. She stormed out of the room, right past Clare and spat out a remark.

"excuse me,"

Kelsey stormed past her and Clare turned back to the classroom just to see Eli come running out of it after Kelsey.

"Eli, stop! where are you going!"

Clare ran after him, even though he was feet ahead of her.

* * *

Eli opened the storage room door, to find Kelsey sitting on the ground.

"are you okay?"

Kelsey looked up at him and then back down.

"what is your problem? you act like you hate me every other day for getting in the way of you and your girlfriend, and now you come running after me, leaving her alone? I don't get you Eli Goldsworthy. I don't get you at all."

Eli laughed and sat next to her.

"a lot of people don't understand me. when i'm..interested..in someone…I tend to..push them away. go in denial about it."

Kelsey nodded and looked over at him.

"so basically..be an ass, right?"

Kelsey laughed and Eli joined her. They sat in silence for a couple minutes.

"so you're..interested in me?"

Kelsey rose her eyebrow and grinned. Eli laughed,

"i hate to say it but..yeah. i thought things were going so good with Clare..but then you came along and..I just realized i'm just not..completely happy with her if I can look at someone else and feel something."

The door swung open once more, and Clare appeared. She shook her head and grabbed Kelsey's arm, forcing her to stand upright..

"I knew you were just like Jenna! JUST LIKE HER. BOYFRIEND STEALING SLUT!"

Clare shoved Kelsey against the wall, and Kelsey tried to swing her fist in Clare's face, not succeeding. Eli stood up and tried to pull the girls apart, with no luck. Kelsey lunged towards Clare, pinning her against the opposite wall. Kelsey went to run out of the closet, when she turned around and came face to face with a gun, pointed right between her eyes.

* * *

**so, what did you guys think! who do you think has the gun? how do you like kelsey and eli together? are you shocked eli gave away adam's secret! :)**

**oh, & here is clare's dress:**

www . net-a-porter . com / images/products/77569/77569_in_ l . j p g** (no spaces)**

**& here is kelsey's! :)**

http:/ prommafia . com /

wp-content/uploads/2009/04/black-red-tutu-prom-dress . j p g **( no spaces )**

**now remember, more reviews = new chapter faster ;D**

**but if i get no reviews, then i will not write the next chapter. so remember to review! :)  
**


	5. Time to Face the Truth

**this chapter is going to be a little different than the others. it's going to be in Eli's POV, someone recommended that :) & i know a few of you are wondering why eli has been acting a little odd.**

**i don't think it'll be like this all the time though, because i'm terrible at writing POV's, but please review. i'm barely getting any, so i'm thinking about quitting this story.**

Eli's POV:

There were so many thoughts running through my head. Where was Adam? What happened to Clare? Why was I trapped in this tiny closet sitting next to Kelsey, who was sobbing, with a gunman outside the door? There was a thud on the door, signaling Kelsey to quiet down. I looked over at her, to see her bit her lip, her body shaking violently with silent sobs. She tried to wipe her running make-up off of her face, while gasping for air, still trying to silence her sobs. As she got them under control I saw her lip quiver and I grabbed her hand. Trying to keep my voice steady, hiding any fear i had, I whispered out to her,

"it's going to be okay kelsey, it will."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. I looked around the small closet we were in, my thoughts still running wild. I wanted to know what happened to Clare and Adam. Even though they both hate me right now, I don't want anything to happen to them. I owed Clare an explanation. An apology. I owed that to Kelsey too. And to Adam. I'm beginning to realize that i've lost basically everyone important to me.

I've never been good at apologizing, or giving explanations. It's something I have to plan. Make a speech in my head, ahead of time. I just noticed that Kelsey had broken the hug, her head was now laying in my lap, and my fingers were running through her hair. I looked down at her, realizing I didn't want to lose her too. I needed one friend in the world. I needed to explain things to her. I just hoped I wouldn't be too loud.

"Kelsey…I have so much to tell you."

She looked up at me, her eyes glistening, even in the dim light of the closet. She wiped tears from her eyes, and smiled up at me. I smiled towards her and racked my brain for any excuse I could think of, to keep all of my secrets in my brain, and not spilling out of my mouth.

"I'm a really jealous person. I can normally keep secrets, but not when someone has something i need..or want…I'm a good friend. I would never do anything to sabotage, or hurt my friends. What I did to Adam back there..that was wrong. so wrong. Adam is my best friend. He knows everything there is to know about me. We like the same things..think the same thoughts..he can finish my sentences. I shouldn't have gone in there and did that to him, just because he was with you. He really likes you. I shouldn't be trying to steal you away from him. But I can tell, Kelsey. I can tell that you like me, not Adam. I didn't want you hurting him either. I didn't want you to find out his secret on accident, and never speak to him again. I guess I went in there thinking I was going to protect him in some way. But Adam can protect himself. I'm not going to say anything else about him to you, because he can explain on his own if he wants to. But don't judge him, please. There is so much you don't know about him. Reasons, and stories behind his decision."

Kelsey opened her mouth to speak, and I could tell she was going to protest against what I had just said, but I held my finger to her lips.

"I'm not done yet. I know the way I treated you, and Clare was wrong. I'm not a relationship guy. I've never been good at them. I've been with Clare for a while. Well, on and off, I guess. The last dance, Vegas Night…Fitz, we've always fought. Clare wanted the feud over, so she brought him to the dance. He was willing to settle the argument, but i'm too stubborn. I put some Ipecac in his drink. He threw up, obviously. I guess he got mad so he got a knife. He came up to me and Clare when she was warning me he had a knife, and I tried to apologize but he wouldn't listen. He stabbed the wall next to me. It was scary, I thought I was going to die. After that, Clare said she couldn't be with me. I promised her so many times I was done with violence..all fighting in general. I guess she finally decided to believe me, because we dated. We got in a few stupid fights, but the most we'd be apart was a week or so. Everything was great. I thought we were in love. But then you came to the school, and everything..changed, i guess. I didn't want to hurt Clare. I should have handled that better, but I get..nervous. I don't like hurting people. I didn't want to screw anything up, but I did. I wish I could go back, but I can't. I don't have good luck with relationships, it's like..me and them aren't meant to be. My girlfriend Julia, she was..well..my first serious girlfriend. She died. After we got in a big fight. I feel like it's my fault. It is, basically. It's hard for me to open up to people, but I feel like I can with you."

It felt good to tell her all of that. I know I haven't fixed things with Clare and Adam yet, but maybe Kelsey can understand why I was acting the way I was. I want to show her who I really am, because that wasn't me. Kelsey leaned up and she put her hand on my cheek. She was inches away from my face. She smelled like cherries, and vanilla. She locked eyes with me, and smiled.

"thank you for telling me all of that Eli. I'm sorry..for throwing myself on you. I didn't want to ruin things between you and Clare, I mean, I did, but now I wish I hadn't. I just-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. I couldn't help myself. She was right in front of me. My hands wound around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I could feel her fingers becoming entangled in my hair. I moved my lips along with hers, forgetting where I was. My tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips parted, just as the door swung open. Kelsey let go of me, scrambling to stand up. I slowly made it to my feet. We were both staring at the door. Kelsey stepped forward.

"What are you doing this for?"

I saw tears rolling down her face.

"What are you doing with that gun, K.C?"

She was speaking louder, her voice shaking.

K.C laughed.

"why don't you say that a little louder Kelsey?"

He held the gun up to her head, once again.

**ooh, K.C has the gun! ;D now, what did you guys think of this POV? should I start making all the chapters POV?**

**also, why do you think K.C has the gun? **

**please leave a review. if i don't get any, then I will more than likely be quitting this story.**

**so review! :D**


	6. pointless

0 reviews on the last chapter.

& only one on the chapter before.

if you guys want me to continue, i need some reviews.

if not, this story is dead.


	7. surprise, surprise!

**thank you so much for all the reviews, even thought i had to make you review :p keep them coming! (: they make me write more.**

**sorry this chapter is late. i just started school & have been busy with that.**

**

* * *

**Clare was walking down the hall, wiping tears from her eyes. She was struggling to understand why Eli had just acted the way he did. She walked back towards the gym and peeked in. She was Alli dancing with Drew. She was trying to be happy for Alli, since she worked things out with Drew, but right now things were crumbling apart with Eli. She looked around, trying to find Adam, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. As her eyes skimmed the stage, she saw Sav walking towards the microphone, rubbing his forehead. He tapped on the microphone twice, and then cleared his throat.

"uh, i'm sorry to announce this, but…there is someone in this building with a gun."

Clare's eyes grew wide as she heard all the students in the gym gasp in unison. She backed away from the gym doors, failing to hear the end of Sav's announcement. She had to find Eli. and Adam. She ran down the halls, glancing down every corner she passed, with no sight of either of her friends. She flew around another corner, running into something hard. She stumbled backwards, grabbing the wall, trying to prevent herself from falling. She looked up at what she ran into. She locked eyes with him, and she felt her pulse quicken a bit.

* * *

Adam sat on a desk, still in the same deserted classroom Kelsey had just left him in. Not to mention the classroom where his best friend had just revealed his darker secret to the girl he was falling in love with. Adam had been planning to tell Kelsey his secret eventually, he just had wanted it to be a bit more…civilized, for lack of a better word. He felt that if he had told kelsey himself…eased her into it, explained himself…she would have reacted a little better. Well, she wouldn't have ran out of the room screaming death threats at him. Onto the other problem he had. Eli. He just couldn't understand how his best friend could have told his seret. Yes, Adam understood that Eli could have been a little jealous, seeing as Kelsey captured his attention, tearing him away from Clare, but he really could have handled that better. I mean, come on, every heard of the bro code? Adam placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes as he heard the click of the classroom door.

* * *

**sorry this is so short. I got the idea in study hall, but couldn't use a computer so i wrote it out by hand & really didn't feel like writing more. plus, i love leaving chapters with cliffhangers ;D**

**who do you think clare ran into? who is in the room with adam? where do you think eli & kelsey are, if they're even still together? (:**

**please review, it'll make me actually want to write another chapter :D**


	8. no one can save you

**okay, i think this chapter is a bit longer, but probably not, but i had a 2 hour study hall & i didn't really stop writing, except when i was eating & doing my homework.(:**

**thank you for reviewing, it means a lot! :D keep reviewing, & you'll get more chapters!**

**

* * *

**Kelsey looked around the new rom she was in. She leaned against the door, trying to listen for anyone standing out there. She put her hands against the door, hesitant to push it open. She had to get out of this room, bus she really didn't feel like getting shot doing so. She backed away from the door and looked around the room. There were no other doors, no closets, secret passageways…She eyed the windows. She walked towards them, and opened one silently. She looked down at the ground. It was probably a drop of at least 30 feet. Her eyes scanned the ground beneath her. Her gaze traveled up a tree trunk that was probably 3 or 4 feet away from the window. She chewed on her lip, trying to think of all the possible options she had. She could either jump down to the ground, risking broken limbs and possible death. She could jump towards the tree, also risking death and broken limbs, or she could make some sort of rope, still risking possible death or broken limbs. She took her high heels off, tossing them as fast as possible out of the window. She started to search the room for a rope, some cables, computer plugs…anything. She took a couple of cords from around the computers and knotted them together. She tied one end to the closest desk that was cemented to the ground, and she flung the other end out the window. She looked down and saw her handmade 'rope' was still at least 15 feet from the ground. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at the tree. In her mind, that was the safest way to go. She climbed onto the shelf that sat under the window. She placed her feet on the windowpane and felt her pulse quicken. She held onto the sides of the window, counted to three, and jumped.

Eli paced rapidly in the small 3 foot space he had in this closet. there were no windows or anything that he could use to escape from the closet. He was trapped in there. He wanted to get out of there. He still hadn't apologized to Clare or Adam. What if he never got to? Eli grew a lot angrier with this thought. He threw the door open and it stopped mid-swing. K.C came into view, holding the gun up straight in between Eli's eyes. Eli froze and K.C smirked.

"Eli, are you trying to die?"

K.C snickered at the look of fear on Eli's face. This was the second time Eli has been faced with death in one school year. He should probably stop going to the dance's. Eli backed up slowly, his back running into the wall. K.C shook his head and slammed the door shut. Eli slid down to the floor, feeling completely helpless.

Adam looked up after hearing the door open, to find himself looking at Fiona.

"Fiona?"

Adam hopped off the desk he was sitting on and walked towards her. She smiled and he looked around.

"uh, what are you…what are you doing here?"

Fiona shrugged and slid up onto a desk.

"I was coming to the dance, but apparently I was a little too late. No one's in the gym."

She laughed and continued,

"It looks like an animal ran though there. Streamers ripped, balloons popped, cups everywhere, drink spilled. I thought someone would have cleaned that up right after the dance. guess not."

Fiona shrugged as Adam pulled out his phone. He checked the time. It was only 9:20 pm. The dance should just be becoming interesting. He disregarded that fact, not bothering to put much thought as to where everyone was.

"so why are you in this classroom all alone ?"

Adam looked back up at Fiona and shrugged as he sat down onto the desk next to her.

"It's a long story."

Fiona laughed and looked over at Adam.

"well, I guess it's a good thing that I have lots of time."

Clare sat on a chair, hugging her knees. She really had no idea what had happened earlier. She assumed she had fainted…blacked out..Probably from shock. She couldn't think clearly. She could only think of one thing. Eli. She really hated how much she still cared for him, even though he obviously didn't care about her. She was stupid for going after him. For all she knew, he could have evacuated with all the other students. Her thought were interrupted when the door open. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, and her breath hitch in her throat.

"K.C, K.C please, why are you doing this?"

She started to sob, and she put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop making noise. K.C stepped towards her and spun the gun around in his hand.

"I think, everyone should stop asking me that."

Drew held Alli in his arms. Everyone in attendance at the dance was still all huddled outside the school. Police lights were flashing, and they stood at the doors, ready with their guns aimed. Alli looked around for Clare and Eli, but she couldn't seem to find them. She looked to her right and saw a few teachers standing there. She started listening into their conversation.

"we're missing a few students…uh let's see here, Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy, Kelsey Ramen, and Clare Edwards…"

Alli turned to Drew and looked up at him.

"Clare is still in there. And Eli, Adam..Kelsey.."

Alli felt tears fall down her face, and looked around. She turned back to Drew, as the sound of gunshots erupted from the school.

* * *

**okay, i think i addressed most characters in this story, & kind of caught up with all the stories in this chapter.**

**do you think K.C shot someone?**

**do you think kelsey made it to the tree or did she fall?**

**please review(:**


	9. You Can't Save Everyone

**sorry for the delay for the next chapter (: i again wrote this in study hall. i think this is going to be a very emotional chapter. a lot of things are ending in this chapter. it was going to be the last, but a friend of mine gave me an idea & i'm running with it (; but within the next 1 or 2 chapters it will be the end :( this was my first fanfic & it went really well, so when this story is done, look for another new degrassi fanfic from me! (: thank you so much for all of the reviews, you guys are so great, & you give me tons of ideas. so thank you(:**

**

* * *

**Alli looked around at the blurred world around her through her tears. Everyone was moving so fast. The SWAT team was assembling. Teachers pushed students back farther away from the school. People were screaming out about a possible bomb threat. Alli wanted to know who had the gun. Who would want to harm the entire student body? She saw events from the past few days play through her mind. She saw K.C telling her about Kelsey. Telling her how they had a secret relationship behind Jenna's back. How it made him want to kill someone because Kelsey broke it off with him for Eli. She saw Kelsey and Eli smiling to each other at the dance. Laughing, Dancing, Running through the halls with each other. It was K.C. Alli whispered slowly.

"K.C"

Drew looked down at her in confusion. Alli started speaking louder.

"K.C…it's K.C"

People were looking at her. She wriggled out of Drew's grip. Her voice grew louder.

"K.C Gunthrie…He has the gun."

She looked around at the people around her.

* * *

Kelsey grabbed for anything. A branch, the trunk of the tree…anything. Her fingers grazed a couple leaves. She pulled at them. They detached themselves from the tree. She was falling. She tried to grab at the trunk, only to end up pulling the bark off. Blood was trickling down her arms and her hands from cuts she received as her arms dragged down the tree bark. She fell to the ground with a thud. She bit her lip to prevent crying out in pain as she heard a crack. Her eyes filled up with tears as she saw cuts on her legs were also bleeding. Her left leg was throbbing, along with her left arm. She struggled to stand up. As she put her weight on her left leg, it gave out instantly. She knew it was broken, along with her left arm, but she didn't want to give up yet. She had something to tell Eli. Her leg was going numb as she supported herself against the tree. She started limping over to the nearest gym door, inhaling as much air as she could when she put any weight on her left leg. She pulled on the door with her right arm and it swung open. She was surprised it was unlocked. She continued limping through the dimly lit hallway she was in, only to find herself walking towards another dimly lit room. She soon realized she was in the boiler room. She limped forward to the next door, wincing in pain. She pushed the door open, seeing that it was an exit towards the main hallway. She looked around and thankfully saw no one. She limped out, deciding to check the closet she had last been in with Eli.

* * *

Adam told Fiona everything. How he had liked Kelsey. Eli spilling his secret. He told her the whole story behind his decision to be a girl. He even told her how in the next few months he was planning on getting surgery, so he wouldn't be a girl at all anymore. Fiona then told Adam everything about her. How she was always jealous of Declan's girlfriends, not because they were dating him, obviously, but because they basically stole him away from her, leaving her with no one. She went on to tell him all about Bobby. How he beat her, and caused her so much pain. She told him about the drinking, all the court orders, and how lonely it gets when she's living alone, with the rest of her family in New York City. They had a lot in common. Adam liked her. Maybe a little too much, considering they had just started talking an hour ago. He didn't want to make the same mistake in one night. But maybe it wouldn't be a mistake since she already knew he was a girl. Adam leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. He was waiting for her response before he made any other moves. He felt her reaction. She was surprised at first, but her lips soon started to move against his. He felt her hands wrap around his neck. He placed his hands on her back. The door swung open, once again. Adam cursed Eli in his head and started to turn around.

"Eli, will you plea-"

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw a group of men in camouflage with guns. The SWAT team?

"put your hands where we can see them."

Fiona and Adam rose their hands in the air slowly,

"you need to evacuate the building immediately."

Fiona and Adam slid off of the desks and followed the men out the door. They looked towards each other, and Fiona reached over, and took Adam's hand in her's.

* * *

Eli was going crazy. He had heard a gunshot and had no idea what was going on. Was someone even shot? Clare? Adam? Kelsey? Was K.C outside his door still? He felt completely defeated, and had no idea how he could help anyone stuck inside of this closet. He stood up, preparing himself to run into the door, in attempts to knock it down. He was counting to three in his head several times, not quite sure if this was the best idea. He was persuading himself in his head that this would be the best way to handle things. He was getting ready once again to run into the door when he heard the scrapes of metal against the door. He heard soft sobs behind the door, and he saw the doorknob turn. He looked up at the face of the person standing outside the door.

"Kelsey…"

She had blood streamed down her arms and legs. She was sobbing and her leg and arm were swelling and bruising. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling into a tight hug. She cried into his chest, and he felt her tears soak the front of his shirt. She started to pull away and Eli became panicked once again.

"Clare..where is she? Adam?"

Kelsey shrugged, a new set of tears pouring from her eyes.

"I have no idea..I was trapped in the classroom, and I just got out..I came to find you.."

Eli picked up Kelsey in his arms and she wriggled in his grasp.

"Eli, put me down, i'm fine. you need to get Clare, i'll follow behind."

Eli placed her down, and saw she had moved a desk away from the door. She moved that with a broken arm and leg? He looked around and then he ran towards a set of classrooms. Kelsey watched him from behind. She slowly stepped forward. She didn't know where to go, or where Eli thought he was going. She limped over to his side, and saw him studying each door intensely. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but she left him alone. She had finally gotten a hold of herself and had stopped crying. Eli's head turned to the right, and Kelsey heard crying. They started walking to the door, Kelsey still a little slower than Eli. She had given up being careful with her leg. She couldn't feel it now anymore anyways. They heard muffled cries.

"K.C..please..please no.."

Kelsey saw Eli's eyes fill with tears.

"Clare is in there."

Eli ran to the door and started breaking the glass windows. There were gun shots. Eli ducked under the windows, protecting himself from the gunshots with the wood part of the door. He unlocked the door from the inside and as he swung it open a bullet went through his right arm. He fell to the ground in pain, and Kelsey's eyes widened. She saw K.C turn back towards Clare and Kelsey ran towards the door. She didn't think about her leg, or how much pain she was in right now. Her eyes filled with tears once again as she ran into the classroom. She screamed towards K.C as she ran in front of him.

"K.C STOP. PLEASE. just..just wait..and listen to me please."

Kelsey was standing in-between the raised gun and Clare. Clare was still looking at the wall next to her, where the bullet K.C had previously shot was embedded in the wall. Clare looked in front of her to see Kelsey. Kelsey felt the tears falling down her face, and she opened her mouth, hoping her voice would stay steady for once.

"K.C. i am..i am so sorry. it was a mistake. i'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have left you..for someone that wasn't even interested in me. I hurt you. and i'm sorry. but if you're going to hurt someone…let it be me. Clare didn't do anything, she doesn't deserve it."

Kelsey was breathing heavily, and she noticed her tears had stopped. K.C still pointed the gun towards her. She looked towards the door and saw Eli standing up, and the SWAT team coming in behind him. They took K.C in their arms. Everything was moving in slow motion. Eli was walking over to her. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"you love Clare, Eli. I know you do. I know she's the first thing that runs through your mind. You were thinking about her while we kissed. The only thing you were worried about in that closet was her. As bad as it sounds, when you heard the gunshot, you were hoping it was anyone but Clare. The way you ran for this door..how even though you were trying to be heroic and carry me around, when I mentioned Clare, all you wanted to do was get rid of me and find her. The way you look at her…you'll never look at me that way. Don't throw what you have away because of me. You can love someone, and be attracted to someone else, but that is only temporary. But please, Eli. Stay with Clare. You two deserve each other."

Kelsey wiped the tears from her face, and kissed Eli on the cheek. She smiled at him and began walking out the door. She turned to her left and walked down the hall. She looked back and saw Eli and Clare come to the door. They hugged each other. Eli leaned down and kissed Clare. She saw K.C still struggling in the SWAT team's arms. She turned back around, still limping down the hallway.

"K.C STOP. K.C."

She turned around again and saw Eli and Clare running for him, screaming. She heard the gunshot. She felt it go through her. She heard another. She fell backwards on the floor. She didn't know whether to cry, scream..She didn't know where she was anymore. Nothing mattered to her. She felt no emotion. She heard people screaming, but she could barely hear them. She couldn't see anything anymore, she didn't feel the desire to see anyone anyways.

* * *

She was being pulled out on a stretcher. Her whole body wrapped up in blankets. People were tending to her gunshot wounds. She had a mask over her face, and people were yelling frantically to each other. Eli and Clare held hands, standing outside with several police officers. One of them held out a pair of shoe's and a purse to Clare. She took them and opened the purse. The phone was buzzing. Clare pulled it out and read the screen. 14 missed calls, 20 text messages. She opened them, one by one.

_'Kelsey, i'm having the baby..come to the hospital!'_

_'Kelsey where are you!'_

_'i can't believe you're not here…'_

_'you know how much you being here means to me!'_

_'kelsey why can't you just leave the dance and come!'_

Clare read more, all repeating the same thing. She looked up at Eli and held the phone out to him. Eli opened the last text message and tilted the phone towards Clare.

_'Kelsey, you mean everything to me. please answer my texts. come to the hospital. i need to know you're okay. come see the baby. it's a girl. Her name is Megan. kelsey text me back asap im so worried.'_

Clare looked back at the ambulance that was pulling out of degrassi.

"who's going to tell her?"

Eli pulled Clare into a hug and Clare's shoulders began to shake as tears poured out of her eyes.

* * *

**okay, i decided while i was writing this, there will be only one more chapter, & then possibly an epilogue. i'm really proud of this chapter, i really think this is my best writing. I hope you all enjoyed this. The next chapter will be no where as good, but i have to wrap it up somehow.**

**thank you so much for reviewing. it means so much to me.**

**now go review this chapter(: tell me how you feel about this whole thing.**

**& remember, any questions you have in this chapter will be cleared up the next chapter. **

**everything will be explained. thank you so much for the reviews, once again.  
**


	10. Goodbye

**alright guys, even though there were no reviews on the last chapter, i don't care, i just wanna put the last chapter up!(:**

**so here it is. handwritten, it's five pages long, & took me two study hall periods to write it. i'm so proud :D it's such a cute chapter.**

**i hope you all enjoyed this story, & look out for the epilogue, it'll be short, but it'll sum up everything :D**

**please review this chapter, even though it's the last. i'd like to know what you think of the completed story!(:**

**

* * *

**The wake was tonight. Eli had never liked wakes. They were depressing and were never really flattering towards the dead person. The last time he had gone o a ceremonial service was when Julia had died. He tightened his tie and grabbed a blazer. He walked down the stairs and grabbed his keys. For the first time, he felt bad while driving Morty. He felt like people at the service would feel that he was mocking the death of Kelsey. He started driving towards the funeral home. He wasn't exactly sure why he was attending this service. It's not like he was good friends with Kelsey. Sure, they kissed, but a lot of people do that. Well, in Eli's mind it wasn't that big of a deal. He wondered how Kelsey really felt about everything that had happened between them. Eli couldn't seem to grasp that this girl he was kissing two days ago, wasn't going to move again. She wouldn't feel anything again. She wouldn't love, or cry, of kiss, or feel any emotion ever again. She wouldn't have to feel the pain in her broken limbs over again. She wouldn't have to fight to win someone's heart over again. Eli felt sick to his stomach knowing that the was once again the last guy a dead girl had feelings for. The last guy a dead girl had kissed. He didn't know anything about Kelsey, yet he had this special place in her now nonexistent life. He pulled into the parking lot of the funeral home, unfortunately right behind the hearse that he assumed held Kelsey's body. He had this picture in his head of how Kelsey would look. Make-up still stained her face. Her arm and leg still bruising and swelling to twice their size. He looked out his windows and saw people pointing at the two hearse's in confusion. Eli followed the other hearse to the back of the funeral home, trying not to draw any attention to his car. He got out and walked around the opposite side of the funeral home. He spotted Clare and walked over to her, sliding his arm around her waist. Clare looked up at Eli, her eyes still glistening with tears. Eli knew Clare was such a sympathetic person, and even though she hadn't really taken a liking to Kelsey, she was still hurting. Eli and Clare hadn't completely fixed their relationship, but Eli knew they were getting to a point where they were wiling to forgive and forget. Eli looked around for Jenna. He had no idea how she was feeling right now. Probably horrible. Kelsey and Jenna were best friends. Eli was the one who ended up telling Jenna. Clare had been unable to get the words out. All Jenna had said to him was that he was joking, and she hung up. The police then just told him to let them handle it. Clare pulled at Eli's hand, and he turned around to see a few men carrying the casket. People started slowly filing in the doors, some laughing, some crying, and some just walking in silently. Once Eli got in the room, he saw the casket still closed. He felt a tap on his back and turned around to see Jenna there, holding a small, sleeping baby. You could tell she had been crying, but she was still smiling with joy, probably about the baby.

"Eli, Clare, I just want to thank you. I know you did everything you could at the dance. The police told me everything, including K.C and Kelsey's relationship. I'm not really mad about that…just a little surprised."

She looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I'd let you hold her, but she's barely slept these past few days. She's definitely a crier."

Clare laughed and looked at the baby, and then back at Jenna.

"what's her name?"

Jenna smiled, clearly proud of the name she came up with.

"Megan. Megan Kelsey."

Jenna was still smiling as she looked down at the baby, but a few tears slid down her cheek.

"oh, Eli, I forgot. We wanted you to say a few words about Kelsey. All and I thought you two were getting close."

Before Eli could respond, Jenna walked away, leaving now time for Eli to protest. Clare walked towards a forming line, and Eli saw it was leading to the now open casket. He still couldn't see Kelsey, so he decided to stand in line with Clare. He was trying to form some speech in his head, but wasn't having any luck. He watched Clare walk up to the casket and kneeled down, folding her hands in prayer. Eli didn't looked into the casket yet. He didn't know why he was waiting. He had to look eventually. As Clare stood up, Eli braced himself for the worst. He walked up to the casket and looked inside. He was surprised…relieved. She didn't look at all how she did the other night. Her face was clean, no sign of dried mascara. Her eyes were shut, and a brown eyeshadow was dusted on her eyelids. Her light blonde hair was straight, unlike the other night. Her cheeks looked rosy, as if they were filled with blood. Her lips looked curved, almost as if she was smiling. They weren't pale at all, they were pink, and glossy. Eli's eyes traveled down her body. Her hands were folded, sitting on her ribcage. Her arm wasn't bruised, or even swollen for that matter. She was wearing a strapless white dress, that had beads and sequins sown onto the bodice. Her nails were painted a light pink. Eli felt a hand on his should, and turned his head to the right to see a women standing there.

"That was supposed to be her dress for the dance, but she insisted on the back and red, for you."

The lady smiled and walked away. Eli assumed that was her mom. Eli looked back down at the casket and placed his hand over Kelsey's.

"goodbye, Kelsey."

Eli pulled his hand away and walked to an open seat in the room. Jenna was standing at the podium, clearly holding back tears. She cleared her throat and begs as Eli sat down.

"I want to thank all of you for coming to see Kelsey. She, uh..she was um…"

Jenna laughed a little, wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's just feels really weird, talking about her, knowing she's gone. uh, okay. let's see..Kelsey was…she was something, alright. She was not really a great person at first. She had this habit of judging people too fast, stealing boyfriends, and just being mean, or forward. But, that's just the Kelsey you see from the outside. When you really got to know her, you'd see she was just the kindest, sweetest person. Her intentions are good. She never wanted to hurt anyone. She was my best friend. She knew me better than anyone else. It's so hard for me to say goodbye to her, because it feels like i'm saying goodbye to my whole life. She didn't deserve to die this way, so young, she had so much life ahead of her. But then when I think about it, there isn't a more suitable way for her to die. I mean, it's just like Kelsey, to try to be all badass and try to save everyone else, acting like she's some sort of hero, and then she sees it all get blown up in her face. It's just a…just a shame that..that dance was the last time she got to stand up for anybody. That it was the last time she got to try to fix some mess she got in. That is was the last time she tried to disregard her feelings and make everyone else happy. I'll miss her, a lot, but at least I know she fixed the last mess she got into before she died."

Jenna walked off the podium, tears streaming down her face. As she walked out of the room, she tapped Eli and pointed towards the podium. He assumed this meant that it was his turn to go speak. He walked down the aisle and cleared his throat as he stepped up to the podium.

"hi, everyone. I'm um, i'm Eli. I'm sure most of you don't know me, uh, I guess i'm a part of the reason Kelsey was in a mess, as Jenna said. The night of the dance, Kelsey and I talked about a lot of things. We were stuck in a closet together for an hour, I pretty much told her my life story…her…not so much."

Eli laughed lightly and continued, glancing up at the crowd of people sitting before him.

"I know i'm supposed to be talking about how great of a person Kelsey is, and how I had a great time knowing her, but, I think there is a more important message that needs to be addressed. Kelsey taught me something really important that night. I thought it was okay to give up on someone, and give up on love just because a new person came along, threatening my perfect relationship. I ran away from the person that meant the most to me, just because Kelsey stormed into my life, making me second guess a couple of things. Kelsey taught me that it's okay to be scared, or unsure in a relationship. She taught me that that is a part of loving someone. Kelsey let me know that a good relationship will have faults, and tough times. As I said, I know this speech is supposed to be all about Kelsey, and how great and wonderful she was, but I think she'd be much happier if I did this."

Eli cleared his throat, and looked over at Clare, who appeared to be struggling to stop crying.

"Clare Edwards, I love you. You are everything to me. Everything Kelsey said in that room two days ago, was completely right. When I walked past you, going after Kelsey, I wanted you to follow me. When I was sitting in that closet with Kelsey, fearing for my life, I wished you were there sitting next to me instead. When I was kissing Kelsey, all i could do was think about you, and kissing you."

Eli stepped away from the podium and continued to walk towards Clare.

"When I was sitting in that closet, alone, and I heard that gunshot..I was hoping..praying..that it was anyone but you."

Eli stood at the end of the row of chairs Clare was sitting in, and he noticed she had tears falling from her eyes, once again.

"When I was carrying kelsey because of her broken leg, I wasn't doing it because i'm a nice person, or because it's the right thing to do. I did it because I knew you would have smiled, and called me some sort of hero. And when I opened that door, and saw you sitting there…with a bullet next to your head…I felt like finally, I had done something right. I felt like I couldn't let you down anymore, like I could save you, and fix things. But when I got shot, and fell to the ground, and I saw K.C turn towards you…I felt like my ow life had completely ended. I felt like, even if any of us survived, I wasn't good enough for you anymore, and i'm not, Clare. I am nowhere near good enough for you. But I am doing the most selfish thing a person can do, and I am asking you to settle for less, and give me another chance. Because Clare, you are my everything. I made a mistake in hurting you, and letting you go. I am lost without you, Clare. All I want is to be with you. It's sad that it took something like this to make me realize and say it to you, but I love you. I have since I drove over your glasses, and saw your beautiful blue eyes, and I will until I die, Clare. I can't say it enough. I love you, please…take me back."

Eli looked at her with pleading eyes. Every second that went by, he stood there, feeling the worst kind of rejection. Eli watched Clare as she stood up and walked towards him. She smiled as she stood before him.

"I forgive you."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck, as she pressed her lips against his. She heard a few people clap, and a few people recite an 'aw' in unison. She moved her lips and smiled as she felt Eli dip her back. She started to laugh, and pulled away.

"Eli Goldsworthy, since when did you become a walking romance movie?"

She laughed and kissed him once more.

* * *

The ceremony was over, and Clare and Eli stood next to Jenna as Kelsey's cachet was being lowered into her grave. As it hit the ground, everyone walked over and threw roses down onto her casket. Eli looked down and saw there there was at least 40 roses in a pile. A lump of dirt fell into the hole and covered the roses.

* * *

Eli and Clare were walking back to Morty when Jenna tapped Eli on the shoulder.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you again, for coming, and Eli, your speech…it's exactly what Kelsey would have wanted. Thank you so much for doing that. It definitely lifted everyone's spirits. Made this whole thing a lot less depressing, at least for today."

She smiled once more and walked away. Eli looked down and smirked.

"so, where should we go on our second first date?"

Eli laughed and opened the door of Morty for Clare. She stepped in and looked up at Eli as she sat down.

"oh, I don't know…surprise me."

* * *

**so there it is guys, the end! well, aside from the epilogue. but that will only be very short.**

**this chapter, & the 2nd last are definitely my favorites. what about you?**

**review, & tell me your favorites!(:**

**is everyone happy eli & clare are back together?**

**told you that wasn't the end of eclare ;D**


	11. Epilogue

**here it is guys, the official last chapter - the epilogue (:**

**i really enjoyed writing this story & reading the reviews you guys had.**

**i'll be coming out with a new story soon, so look out for that (:**

**thank you once again for all the amazing reviews.**

**

* * *

**One Year Later.

A year ago today, my whole life changed. I know I should be in mourning or something, but I was planning something big. A year ago today, it had been the worst and best day of my life. I had gotten Clare back, but I lost a person who would have been one of my best friends. I learned a lot within the last year. I had really grown up. I had realized what was important to me, and what I really needed to survive. I learned who really was my biggest influence, and who I lived to please. I learned just exactly what I needed to live for, and I was about to make it mine, forever.

* * *

Adam opened his eyes and looked around the large white room he was in, blinking twice. His eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that was streaming in the windows. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He looked to the right and saw Fiona sitting on a chair, her head laying in her hand, her eyes closed. Adam smiled over at her. He was so glad this was over. He felt complete, like he was finally himself. Fiona's eyes fluttered open, and she leaped out of her chair as she saw Adam was awake, and alert.

"you're awake! finally!"

A huge smile spread across her fact. This then caused Adam to smile himself.

"it's finally done. I truly am a man now."

Adam was beyond happy at this point. His life was as perfect as it probably ever would be. He was himself now, and today was the one year anniversary since him and Fiona started dating. She was the perfect girl for him. She had been nothing but understanding through Adam's whole journey. She did nothing but support him. Accept him. Her family was great too. They loved Adam. They supported his decision to go into surgery 100% - they had even sent in an "anonymous" donation towards Adam's medical bills. He couldn't wait to get out of this hospital and take Fiona somewhere nice. He slipped his hand into Fiona's. He smiled.

"one year. I love you Fiona, so much."

Fiona broke out into a smile. She placed her hands on the sides of Adam's face and she pressed her lips against his.

"I love you too."

She smiled again and moved her lips against Adam's. For the first time, Adam felt like he had done something right. He felt like he belonged.

* * *

"blow out the candles Megs! Come on!"

Jenna laughed and took a picture as she blew out the candles with Megan.

"happy birthday baby!"

Jenna laughed and fed a piece of cake to Megan.

"it's such a good day for you, huh?"

Jenna laughed and looked over at a picture of her and Kelsey sitting on the counter.

"it's kind of a sad day too though. Remember Aunt Kelsey? She's been gone for a year. Doesn't feel like it though…"

Jenna picked Megan out of her high chair.

"we're gonna visit daddy today! He wants to say happy birthday to you!"

* * *

Eli pulled up to Clare's house and beeped the horn. He felt his palms sweating. He was nervous. He saw Clare bounce out of the house and over to his car. She smiled and slid into the passenger seat. Eli smiled and leaned over, planting a light kiss on her lips.

"hello beautiful."

The color in Clare's cheeks instantly turned a darker shade of pink. Eli loved how easily he could make Clare blush.

"Eli, why did you want to go to the cemetery today?"

Eli shrugged and turned onto a different road.

"I don't know. I guess just because it's a year today. and I haven't seen Julia in a while."

Clare smiled and turned her head to look out the window. The rest of the car ride was mostly silence. But it was comfortable. Eli turned into the gates of the cemetery and pulled onto the side of the road.

"I'm just going to go say hi to Julia for a minute. I'll be right back."

Clare nodded and Eli practically ran to Julia's grave.

"Hey Jules. I have news. I'm going to do it today. Wish me luck! I love and miss you. I'll be back soon to have a real conversation."

Eli always felt weird talking to a grave, but he knew Julia as somewhere listening. He ran back to Kelsey's grave and saw Clare sitting on the grass.

"Hey Clare, stand up."

Eli smirked and took Clare's hand, pulling her up. He cleared his throat and chuckled.

"Clare Edwards. I love you."

Eli smiled and continued.

"one year ago today, I lost you, but then I got you back. It made me realize you are the one thing I live for, and the one thing I need."

Eli looked down as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Clare,"

Eli looked down at her and then kneeled on his right knee.

"marry me."

He opened the small black box he had, revealing a diamond ring. Clare's eyes glistened with tears.

"I know we're young. But we don't have to get married right away. I just want to know you'll be with me, forever."

Eli looked up at Clare, his heart beating a million miles a minute. Clare smiled brightly and nodded her head, throwing her arms around Eli.

"yes. yes, yes! a million times yes!"

Eli stood up, picking Clare up, spinning her around. He kissed her. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He pulled away and slipped the ring on her finger. He kissed her once more as Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's neck, pulling him close. He pulled away and smiled.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world."

Clare smiled widely, and once again Eli pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**there we go, the end!(:**

**i hope you enjoyed this story as much as i did,**

**oh, & you can keep reviewing if you'd like ;D**


End file.
